Torn Apart
by westernbeauty
Summary: Michael continues to work with CIA breaking his promise to Fiona. I haven't seen any of series 7 as I live in the UK so this is my take on the aftermath. Will their relationship survive? Rated T for racy chapters that may follow
1. Chapter 1

Michael stared across the pool at the striking woman before him. Her blonde wavy hair gently caught the breeze and swept along her back lifting up to reveal her curvaceous figure that was easily visible through the thin linen sun shirt that sheltered her bikini clad body from the rays of the sun. This should have been an easy cover portrayed in order to infiltrate an organisation by manipulating the heart strings of a beautiful woman, but it was probably the most difficult. Whereas once upon a time Michael would have been able to turn his emotions on and off like the flick of a switch this time all he could think of was Fiona and how getting close to Roxanne was going to ruin any possibility of a reconciliation with his Trigger Happy Ex-girlfriend. He knew she'd have been angry and upset that he had continued to work with the CIA, if only she'd let him explain that he only agreed to it in exchange for her safety along with that of his Mother and Friends Sam and Jesse. All he could do now was hope that Sam and Jesse would be able to explain this in his absence and that she would somehow one day find it within her to forgive him for not keeping his promise and for what he undoubtedly knew he would have to do in order to keep his cover and complete his assignment.

Michael took a moment to collect his thoughts, and let the character of Taylor White overcome him. He was already dressed the part, one wrist feeling the weight of the 24 carat gold bracelet while the other the weight of a two thousand dollar Rolex all provided by the CIA as part of his cover. He had read the file on Roxanne Mayer and her father's organisation that was the front for a drugs running operation and tailored his character accordingly. He reminded himself of the finer details and the need to be strong and oozing confidence whilst allowing Roxanne to believe he could be easily manipulated under the right conditions.

_As a spy there are many ways to make your approach to a target. Sometimes walking straight up to them can work, but when the head of a drug running operation in and out of Miami lets no one approach him directly the smart approach is through someone close to him or to his organisation. To Make it believable the operation can sometimes take weeks or even months as trust is built between the operative and the and the person close to your target. _

Straightening the lapel of his Versace suit he walked through the swarms of scantily clad women and proceeded to "Accidentally" bump into her, making sure her drink sloshed its way over her dress, creating an opening for an introduction. In a fluster Roxanne leant over to the sunbed beside her and grabbed the towel that was draped over it and began to dab away at her wet skin.

"Oh I am sorry, here let me get you another drink"

"That's really not necessary"

Michael clicked his fingers and out of nowhere Jesse appeared dressed in a cheap black suit with an earpiece meant to convey "Security detail"

"Yes Sir?

"Mack, could you please get this lovely lady "Michael Paused and looked at her waiting for her to offer her name. Dabbing the last of the contents from her blouse she looked up and her gaze caught his. She was somewhat overcome by masculinity and Wealth exuded buy the Man stood in front of her. Extending her hand she offered her name.

"Roxanne, Roxanne Mayer"

"Miss Mayer, pleased to meet you. I'm Taylor, Taylor White" Michael took her hand and very subtly rubber his thumb over the back of her hand. Turning back to Jesse he sternly ordered "Mack could you please get Miss Mayer another drink"

"Yes Mr White, Of course"

"Miss Mayer I have a table reserved for Dinner I would be honoured if you would care to join me?"

"Please excuse me if I decline, I don't actually know you from Adam, Mr White" Came Roxanne's abrupt reply. Michael nodded and sat down at a table nearby. He eyed Jesse and hoped that he would read his mind and from their years of working together would be highly aware of their next play. He had to get her hooked and he had another idea of how he was going to achieve this. As if by Magic his mobile rang a few seconds later. Taking out his phone from his breast pocket he saw Jesse's name flashing on the caller display. He answered it and began raising his voice loud enough for Roxanne to over-hear. Pacing he argued with the non-existent party on the other end. Jesse slipped his phone back into his pocket leaving the line open to catch what Michael was shouting just encase they needed to use this later.

"That's right Paul, I told you to sort it. Two million I said two million. Well you can tell your son that there'll be no Christmas this year because DADDY doesn't have a job, you're fired"

Michael walked inside to the Hotel Bar where Jesse had resided and sat with his back to the pool and ordered a shot of bourbon. Jesse looked out over the hotel courtyard and saw Roxanne swaying her hips towards them "Come to Daddy, she's taken the bait"

Michael Smirked at Jesse and awaited her approach. When she reached them she cleared her throat. "I was thinking, I may have been too hasty about that dinner tonight, I mean if the offer is still on the table,"

Michael turned his barstool around and flashed his most charming smile. "Of Course. Chefs Table 8 o Clock"


	2. Chapter 2

On his return to the Loft Sam was less than surprised to find that Fiona had trashed the place. He interrupted her in the middle of throwing what little possessions Michael had into a pile in the floor. She had spent the last four hours since Michael had left, sat on the balcony staring at the ground below, feeling numb at the shock. She should have seen this coming, she should have known that the promise he had made in Panama was too good to be true. She felt angry, surprisingly not at Michael, but at herself for believing him, for believing that he would leave the CIA behind and start a new life with her. She was angry for thinking that it could be like it was in Ireland. Maybe all this time what she really wanted was Michael McBride.

It was when she went back into the loft that she saw the spoon in the sink and the empty yoghurt pot on the workbench that she had decided that it was time to move on. She needed Michael Westen out of her life for good and that's when it began, the defiling of his property. Fi hadn't even noticed that Sam was there; normally the sound of the gate outside was enough to have her drawing her weapon, but she had been so overwhelmed she had let down her guard. Sam watched her while he decided on the best course of action. It was when he noticed the can of Gasoline that had been purposefully brought in to play that he intervened.

"Hey, Fi now come on. Burning his stuff really?, I thought Blowing his head off with a shotgun was more your style?"

Fi let out a groan as she ripped another one of his shirts in half. "Sam this does not concern you!"

"Doesn't concern me? Hey sister he's my Friend too ok, and he's looking out for me, for all of us. That's what you do, you look out for your friends"

"We can look out for ourselves Sam" Fiona shouted as she lifted the can of gasoline to the pile in the middle of the floor. Hoping Fiona wasn't armed Sam threw himself towards her and grabbed the can out of her hands. He simultaneously with his free hand reached up to shield his face from the inevitable punch he knew that she would throw. He blocked her right hook but left himself open and Fiona caught him in the ribs, resulting in him dropping the gasoline to the floor. Sam recovered and managed to wrap his arms around her tiny frame to restrain her. For a brief moment she struggled and then she did something that caught him off guard, she went limp and fell against him. Sam loosened his grip just slightly so he could look down and check she was okay but when she began to shudder and his shirt became damp he tightened his grip and held her closely, allowing her to grieve for the Man she had lost.


	3. Chapter 3

8 weeks later

Madeline lay in wait at the shopping mall, fondling the sunglasses and inspecting the prices, trying to hide the fact that she was using the mirrors to observe the two Gentlemen outside the designer shoe shop. When Michael and the Blonde on his arm entered the shop across the way Madeline made her move. Faking a few tears she hurried over to Jesse and in frenzy pretended that she had lost her Granddaughter in the Mall and needed help. As Jesse played along and pretended to calm her down she slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. Within seconds as she had planned her mobile rang and she answered pretending that her granddaughter had been found.

"Oh thank God, where is she ok, I'll be there in a minute. Thank you" Switching off her phone she turned her attention back to Jesse "I'm so sorry"

Jesse looked into the shop where Michael had witnessed the whole event and turned back to Maddie "That's ok M'am, You have a good day"

"Mack?" Michael Bellowed as he appeared from the boutique.

"Yes Mr White?"

"That Lady, what did she want" There was more to Michaels inquisition , he had been highly aware that his mother had approached Jesse, he needed to know why but the presence of his newly acquired girlfriend made it nearly impossible to effectively communicate.

"She lost her Granddaughter in the Mall, but the girls been found safe and well now. False Alarm"

Michael Nodded. His eyes spoke a silent language; he watched Jesse respond by placing his hand over his pocket, signalling his awareness that Maddie had sent him some form of communication. Michael gave a subtle nod and then draped his arm around Roxanne leading her away from Jesse allowing him enough space to retrieve the note from his pocket which read

"**Fiona in Trouble. Gun deal gone bad. Need Help"**

Jesse reached for his phone and quickly repeated the text from the note and sent it to Mike who upon on hearing the bleep, retrieved his phone from his pocket. His pulse raced and his palms began to sweat at the thought of Fiona in trouble, without a second thought and without relaying any sign of concern he turned to Roxanne and whilst flashing her his most captivating smile he informed her he had some business that needed to be attended to and that 'Mack' would escort her back to the house.

"Will you be late?"

"No not too late, I'll see you later"

Michael begrudgingly; but without showing it, planted a feather light kiss upon her lips. Before he could pull away Roxanne grabbed the collar of his shirt and after licking her lips seductively she shook her shopping bags and whispered "I'll be waiting, I've a special little surprise planned"

As Michael hurried away he rolled his eyes and muttered "Dear God Woman you really are insatiable"

* * *

Fiona struggled, using the time she was alone to figure out her plan. She knew that Sam would have realised by now that things hadn't quite gone according to plan, however she knew she couldn't rely on him alone, not under the circumstances. There were four men that she counted, not including DeGrazzo; whom she was supposed to sell the guns to. Easy bit of business Fiona had thought easy money and if she had played it right an invaluable contact. Instead she had been sold out by her so-called contact. The man in charge had tied her torso poorly to the chair with her hands tied tighter behind the chair, so by throwing herself to the ground, she managed to raise the ropes up the back of the chair and with one swift kick the chair slid from behind her. She turned her attention to her hands that were still tied behind her back 'Not clever enough for Zip ties, always a bonus' she thought to herself as she tried to use the charm on her bracelet to graze and weaken the rope that bound her hands together. Looking around she took note of the inventory around her. Plenty of Guns and ammunition, a few open coke cans, a packet of cigarettes, and some lighters. Noticing the jagged piece of metal sticking out of the doorway gave her the shot of adrenaline she needed to get up of the floor, not so easy when you're legs are bound. She hopped to the doorway and began frantically rubbing the rope against the sharp metal. The rope didn't take long to disintegrate, and she began on the rope binding her ankles. Once released Fiona got to work. Taking the coke cans she drank the dregs and lined the three up on a bench nearby and began taking apart the bullets that were available making use of the gunpowder inside. Fiona was still aware that she couldn't get out of this alone, she needed a distraction and now she had freed herself she took to searching for a means of communication. There were a few lockers in the warehouse that were made from thin metal which were easily broken into with the heel of her shoe. Retrieving a mobile phone from one of the lockers Fiona dialled Sam and headed back to the coke cans and continued her work.

"Hey Sister, I am glad to hear from you, what the hell is going on in there?"

"I haven't got long Sam, they'll be back soon, Bastards tied me up. No Zip ties so they're sloppy not professional and definitely not gun runners"

"So what you were set up?"

"Looks like. I Have enough stuff here for some make-shift flash grenades but 'm gonna need you to create a distraction to even things out, I'm a little outnumbered.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do"

As Sam hung up the phone a figure appeared from his right and opened the passenger side of the car. Sam pulled his gun, quickly retracting it on realising it was Michael.

"Hey Brother, your timing couldn't have been better. You got my message then?"

"Loud and Clear Sam, what's happening?"

Sam waved his phone at him

"You just missed her. She's inside that warehouse from my calculations second room on the right. There are two armed guards outside, another four somewhere inside. She's armed but she needs a little distraction"

"So lets give her a distraction"


	4. Chapter 4

_The best way to distract a group of men is normally with a beautiful woman. When you're stuck with a middle aged, retired Marine a bomb works too. _

Michael popped open the trunk of the car to retrieve the c4, and began to work. Sam didn't need instruction he worked beside Michael intuitively. Whilst Sam Continued to carefully pack the C4, Michael looked for wire cutters in Fi's belongings and proceeded to the dashboard to strip a couple of the wires.

"Hey Mikey, you're not planning on using Fi's Car are you? I Mean she's pissed enough, believe me Brother"

"Sam her car is the last of my worries at the moment."

Sam looked around "Look over there"

Michael nodded and both men hurried over to the unattended car across the street. Michael picked up a nearby Rock. Shielding his face and signalling for Sam to do the same he broke the window. They let off the handbrake and rolled the car nearer to Fi's, then then took to assembling the bomb.

When Fi heard the men returning she straightened the chair back in its place, resting the three makeshift flash grenades on the floor behind her. She loosely wrapped the ropes around her torso and waited.

Before they entered the room, Fiona heard the men converse quietly. Her Spanish was a little rusty but she managed to make out enough to know that the guy in charge was waiting to collect on his bounty. She was being turned over to someone but she didn't know who. As the door creaked open Fi pretended to be asleep. A decision she later regretted when he approached her and thrust the back of his hand across her face to wake her up.

"Despertar, You must eat" He growled as he slipped a tray of food on the floor in front of her. As he stood upright they both reacted to the commotion that was going on outside. Fiona listened, carefully planning her next move. She hoped to god that was her distraction and this was confirmed by the explosion that followed. Fiona Smiled and as she watched him walk away to attend to that mania that was ensuing outside she shouted "How the hell to expect me to eat with my hands tied Pendejo!"

The guard hurried back towards her in a rage with his hand raised. As he approached Fiona stood up thrusting her head up under his chin. She then plunged her heel into his foot and as he bent over in a natural reaction to grab his foot in pain, she kneed him in the stomach. As he collapsed to the floor in pain she threw herself behind the weight of her elbow and landed on top of him. When Fiona was satisfied that he was rendered useless, she reached for her grenades and his gun and headed for the door, where the head honcho was returning to round up his men for back-up. Fiona threw one of her grenades down the hallway in his direction and whilst he was disorientated, managed to throw off a few rounds to cover her whilst she ambushed her way past.

Meanwhile outside Sam was providing more than adequate cover for Michael as he emptied the rounds of Fiona's newly acquired Romanian-built WASR-10, through the cloud of smoke provided by the flaming car. As Michael entered the building he was met by Fiona who very nearly put a bullet in him. There was no time for conversation Michael instinctively placed her hand on her lower back as they both ran to the perimeter of the site unnoticed and made their way back to her car. Michael Whistled to Sam who stood up from his position, and whilst still firing his weapon, ran to meet them at the car. Michael revved the engine and left just enough time for Sam to jump into the passenger's seat before he threw his foot onto the accelerator and sped away.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back to Elsa's Hotel was so silent, for Sam it was unbearable. He tried to crack a joke and lighten the mood but this had the opposite of the desired effect and instead he felt the wrath of Fiona's tongue. He watched from the back seat as Michael tried to affectionately place his hand on Fi's knee, and found it disheartening when she rejected his advances by pushing his hand away.

Back at the penthouse suite, Fiona chose her moment to attack Michael.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be off serving our country? Pretending to be someone else, somewhere else?"

Michael grabbed his keys off the mini bar and headed for the door.

"Who is it this time?" Fiona asked before he managed to open the door. He turned to face her

"Fi, you know I can't"

"You're doing all this for us, don't we even deserve the truth?"

When Michael didn't respond Fiona continued to squeeze him for information, trying her best to raise a reaction from him.

"She's pretty. Not sure if she's a natural blonde, but if you like that sort of thing"

This provoked the response she was looking for; Michael eyes widened in a state of panic. He normally wasn't this blatant and could easily hide any emotion or reaction, but with her he was too open. The Look he then shot Sam told Fi everything she wanted to know.

"Sam?" Michael Growled.

"Hey she figured it out on her own brother" Sam interjected whilst raising his hands in a 'don't blame me' formation and headed downstairs to the bar. Michael turned his attention back to Fi who was nowhere near finished with her inquisition and was clearly riled by the revelation that he told Sam and not her.

"Sam, you told Sam?"

"Fi, I needed someone to have a way to contact me that's all"

"And you chose Sam over me?"

Michael hated the tone in her voice that emanated hurt and betrayal. Placing his keys back on the Mini-bar, he headed towards her in order to fight his corner. As he narrowed the distance between them he hoped he could somehow regain the intimacy between them that he so missed. He raised his hand, desperate to touch her, but she moved away.

"Please Fi, It was just safer that way."

Fi walked out onto the balcony. She needed distance, it was painful for her, seeing him again; she couldn't help but feel suffocated by the overwhelming magnetism that surrounded him, drawing her in with every word spoken. Michael followed her stopping just behind her; close enough she could feel his breath on her neck. The intimacy put upon her forced a tear to fall. She wiped her cheek and took a deep breath not wanting him to see her so upset. Fiona looked over the balcony to the sea beyond and inhaled taking in the salty air; it felt good. She could see the harbour and carefully surveyed the area for any sign of a threat, it was habit. As she shivered at the touch of his hip grazing her back, she knew he was doing the same thing. They quietly watched the people below; busy going about their day to day lives. Fiona envied how simple there lives must be. She considered how much easier it would be to be one of them then stood on the balcony of a 5*Hotel;, hiding from the CIA, Pressed against a ex-spy. When his hand rubbed against her upper arm in response to her shiver, her thoughts were brought back to Michael and his Naked mark draped all over him. She took a sharp intake of breath at the thought and choked back a sob as she addressed him.

"How long have you been.." She couldn't bring herself to finish the question, so Michael took it upon himself to finish it for her.

"Sleeping with her?"

When she heard him speak the words that she had painfully been unable to say herself, she could feel the weight of his infidelity and her anger causing her legs to tremble beneath her. Refusing to fall she leant her tiny frame against the railings in front of her. When she had composed herself she nodded in answer to Michael and braced herself for his response.

"Fi, when I'm with her I'm Taylor White, I'm not me."

With tears in her eyes, Fi spun around to face him

"No, don't you dare" she shrieked, raising her arm to his face. He quickly responded by blocking her arm before her hand could make contact with his cheek. Instinctively as his wrist touched hers he wrapped his fingers around, gripping her tightly. She yanked her arm but he did not let go.

"Fi please" Michael pleaded

"No. You were under cover when we met remember; Michael McBride" She responded with an Irish lilt in her voice. Michael loved that about her; when she got emotional or upset the Irish twang re-appeared. He just didn't like the fact that this time he was the reason for it. He softened his grip and gently caressed her arm, moving his hand towards her face, allowing him to narrow the gap between them.

"Fi Yes I was Michael McBride, but Michael McBride and Michael Westen are same person. Taylor White, he's different"

Fiona didn't respond; she remained still with her eyes to the ground, she didn't want to show how weak she was and how much she had been affected by him.

"Fiona, please look at me" Michael lifted her head so her eyes met his. He was saddened by how red her eyes were and how tear stained her cheeks had become. The sight caused a lump to form in his throat. He stroked her cheek with more tenderness than he had ever shown her before; he needed to her to see how much he missed her; he needed her to understand. He began his next sentence with a degree of trepidation.

"Fi when I'm with her..."

Rage began to well inside her, turning to hatred and nausea. It was all too much and she began to weep. She hated herself for showing such vulnerability. She had built a life around being strong and being Miami's biggest bitch and now one Man had managed to bring her to her knees. She shoved him as hard as her energy levels would allow. Michael overpowered her and pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her. Fiona struggled and the adrenaline that had begun to build up as a result of her emotional state allowed her the strength to shove him anyway once more and strike him with considerable force; so much so that he stumbled backwards. He quickly reacted by gabbing her arm, turning her around, and yanking her towards him so that her back collided with his chest. With his arms wrapped around her she knew she couldn't escape; part of her didn't want to, so she went limp.

"When I'm with her Fi, All I think of is you."

Michael buried his head her in neck, he was pleasantly overwhelmed by the smell of the flash grenade that still clung to her hair and clothes. Fi was a woman like no other. He didn't like the typical Miami Female; Bikini Clad, Big Breasts and smothered in designer perfume, He loved Fiona. She was a woman in her own right; Strong, Capable, Smart, and sexy. She understood him in a way that no other person did or ever could. He kissed the back of her neck, desperate to taste her and feel her warm lips against his. She let out a small moan, and as quickly as that moan had escaped her lips she pulled away. This time Michael let her.

"You should go" Fiona wiped a tear from her eye. She closed her eyes; she could still feel his lips on her neck and ached for them again, but she wouldn't give in, she was too hurt.

"Fiona" Michael pleaded

"Go she'll be waiting, we'll talk. When this is all over"

Before Michael could respond Sam walked back into the room, a six pack in hand.

"Woah, sorry, I thought, well I knocked but"

"It's ok Sam I'm leaving"

"You take care out there Brother."

Michael nodded and left. Sam placed the beers down on the table next to him. He looked over at Fiona who stood solemnly with her arms wrapped around her waist as though she was trying to hold herself together.

"You ok?"

Fi couldn't respond; her lips wouldn't form an answer. She nodded, and as she tried to speak, a torrent of emotion left her in the form of heavy sobs. Sam walked over to her and wrapped his around her thinking to himself he was going to need another shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Dearest purplangel, Kindest Thanks for all your wonderful Praise...This chapter's for you. Warning Contains Smut! :)**

Later that evening, Fiona appeared from the en-suite, in her robe, she paused as she tied the already knotted belt of her robe into a bow. She pondered the area across which the newly tied knot sat, finding it difficult to believe that somewhere in there was a tiny life, a life whose fate she held in her hands. Rubbing her hair with the small complimentary towel, she thought back to the night she had conceived.

_They had been arguing, she couldn't remember why, only how she felt when in the midst of the anger they'd somehow relented and given into the primal desire that had been there for weeks; their circumstances never allowing for them to unite. He'd stripped down to his boxers, about to get into the shower, as their argument had ensued. She remembered how he tasted when he kissed her. That first kiss; soft; so soft that she had pressed herself into him and tried to return the kiss, but he backed away, only slightly. He wouldn't allow her to take control; teasing her, which he knew would send her into a frenzy. She had grabbed the collar of his shirt trying to pull him back to her to kiss him again, but he stood his ground and wouldn't budge. When he didn't succumb she tried again; harder, but he still wouldn't give in. Just then as she relaxed her grip, he caught her off guard, backing her forcefully against the wall and slamming his lips against hers passionately. He lifted her arms above her head and held them there signalling to her that he was in charge. In that moment all she could hear was her heart pounding for the man that she knew was about to take her to place like no other. She remembered how Michael had noticed the swell of her beasts beneath her cotton camisole and in a haze had stripped her of it. Lifting her up, he he carried her into the bathroom where her back hit the cold of the ceramic tiles, causing bother pleasure and pain. He had chosen this moment to lower his head and gently suck her nipple; sending an overpowering ache to her groin; An overwhelming need to feel him inside of her. With her back arched she had let out a groan of pleasure and longing, desperate for him to take her. As she breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water cascaded over them both, he entered her. She screamed with pleasure as he pushed his way inside her rhythmically, deeper and deeper, until he brought them both over the edge_

As she remembered so vividly that night they had shared, she was brought back to reality with the sound of Sam's Voice.

"You ok there sister?"

"Yeah, fine" she replied as she took a beer from the fridge before sitting down on the couch.

"So tell me how are we gonna speed things up so we can get Michael away from the bitch?" Fiona seethed as she took a swig from her bottle. Realising her mistake she put the bottle down and pushed it aside hoping Sam wouldn't notice. Sam spread a series photos across the table and pointed to one of a 60 year old bearded man

"This is Mayer, the guy that Michael is using Miss so-called bimbo to get close to, so he can infiltrate his organisation. He comes by, the same time every week and leaves with a book, and then later that day returns it back to its rightful place"

Fiona turned to Sam "So you think that's his bible?"

"Yeah, guys old school, logs everything on paper. He keeps it at his daughters in her study safe, rather than at his place, so that he can't be as easily connected to it"

Sam sifted through the photos and handed her a picture of the safe "Mikey text me this photo; Biometric Lock with 4 digit pin lock. He's installed a camera in the safe so by now he probably has footage of Mayer entering his Pin. It's just a matter of getting a copy of his fingerprint to fool the biometric lock."

Fi's eyes lit up "Well what are we waiting for?" Fiona exclaimed throwing the photo down on the table.

"Woah Woah Woah calm it down there sister, we can't just go waltzing in, this is a CIA investigation. Plus we could seriously compromise Michaels Safety"

Fiona Shot Sam a look of distain, the look that always managed to make him quiver with fear. She was a woman to be reckoned with. As a result Sam gave in.

"Fine but we do this my way"

Sam smirked as he watched Fiona rush into the bedroom to get dressed. He was glad to see that the spark of mischief in her eyes had returned and thought to himself 'Atta Girl'

Later that night Fiona sauntered over to the dance floor of the up market club and began to dance in Mayers line of sight. They knew there was no way Sam would be able approach him and coerce him into unknowingly handing over his fingerprints, but a beautiful young woman was much more likely to get past Mayers entourage. Sam took a sip from his mojito and watching intently from an area that he could not easily be seen. Fi shot Sam a look that said 'Are you ready' to which Sam thought to himself, 'yeah as I'll ever be, go easy on me sister'. Sam took his cue and wandered over to her, putting on his best drunk façade, which didn't require him to draw too much on his acting ability and began to obviously harass her; sliding his hands around her waist and feeling her bum

"Come on Trixi, baby you and me we're meant to be together."

Faking some tears Fiona shoved Sam away "No Carl it's over, and it's been over ever since I caught you with that Whore!"

"No Baby you've got it all wrong give me another chance" Sam shouted whilst pulling her closer to him again. As she fell into his arms, Fi could see that Mayer had indeed acted in the way they had anticipated and was heading towards them.

"Get your hands off me" Fi shouted. Sam continued to Frisk her in the most decent way he could hoping that she wouldn't make him pay for it later. Sam felt a tap on his shoulder, as he turned around he found himself on the receiving end of a well-intentioned right hook.

"I believe the lady told you to take your hands off her"

"Hey buddy" Sam Retorted "Do one will ya, this has nothing to do with you". They watched What Mayer did next and at the sight of him beckoning his extraordinarily well built entourage, Sam Fled.

"He won't bother you anymore" Mayer told Fi adamantly. Fi offered her best 'damsel in distress' act and thanked him gratefully.

"Your welcome, I'm always happy to come to the aid of a beautiful woman in distress." Mayer replied smarmily whilst without even realising it, winking at her. "Why don't you join me for a drink? Looks like you need one" he continued whilst gesturing to the cordoned off VIP area. Fi nodded, sauntered her way past his men, swaying her hips in a seductive manner and sat down.

Sam watched for over an hour as fi draped herself over Mayer, laughing at his jokes and hanging on his every word. Although he couldn't actually here what was being said he could imagine that whatever he was saying would earn him a brutal assault at the hands of Michael Westen. He got so bored at one point that he starting dubbing their voices which kept him entertained for all of two minutes. He straightened up as he saw Fi standing up in a response to her drink being 'Accidentally' spilled.

"Oh dear, Look at my dress" Fi exclaimed

Mayer stood " Why don't you come back to mine for a night-cap you can get yourself cleaned up?"

Fiona nodded. As soon as they began to walk away from the table, the barman swiftly collected the glasses; just as Sam had instructed him to do whilst flashing him a fake FBI ID badge. He hurried his way back over to Sam.

"There I did it ok? You sure I'm not going to get into trouble when my boss gets back" The young man asked nervously. Sam Laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Not at all kid. You're a National hero. Thanks. Now back to work"

As he turned away from the barman he just managed to catch the sight of Fiona walking out the door with Mayer. Picking up the glass tumbler in front of him, Sam made a run for the opposite exit.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Jumped into Fiona's car and revved his engine before pulling away to tail Mayer. Using his skill and instinct he followed carefully; close enough to keep them in sight, but not so close that he would be noticed. He followed for a few miles, until they reached Coral Gables; the place where the other half lived. He noticed that the car began to slow down so Sam did the same, stopping a good few hundred yards away down the street behind him. He watched as the car turned into a property with an 8 foot electric gate and swore, infuriated with the situation. As he drove slowly further down the street he had his attention swiftly diverted to a house across the way that all of sudden became illuminated; every room at exactly the same time. He knew instantly that this was a house that had set it's lights to come on at the same time every night in their absence. With An empty house Sam knew he could set up with a good view over the 8ft Fence and into Mayer's property, hopefully providing Fi with some kind of back-up.

He carried on further down the road parking far enough away so not to arouse suspicion. He then opened the trunk and began packing a holdall with everything he needed and headed back to the empty house. Throwing the holdall over the wall he prayed there were no dogs on the premises. He sprinted over to the house and began a perimeter search, looking through every window and scouting every possible entry into the house. He could see through the porch window that there was an alarm system, nothing fancy, just enough to deter your average thief. Dropping the holdall on the floor, Sam took the eye finder scope from the holdall and used it to get a better look at the keypad for the alarm. He was glad when he realised that it was an old system that had very rarely if never had the code changed. He could tell this by the worn numbers on four of the buttons. All he had to do now was take a gamble at the order of the 4 digits. He carried on his search of the exterior of the property in the hope of retrieving a clue to the four digit alarm code. With the four digits being 1-5-5-9 and photos over the house of a couple in their fifties Sam was confident that the code was 1955; probably their year of birth, a common alarm code amongst residential properties. Using Fiona's lock Picks Sam jimmied his way in and ran to the keypad slowly keying in 1-9-5-5. Sam took a deep breath praying that he was right. After a few bleeps the alarm de-activated and he wiped a bead of seat away from his temple and exhaled the breath that he had been holding for the last few seconds.

Sam made his way up to the first floor and headed to what he suspected was the master bedroom which was located at the front of the house giving him what he considered was probably the best vantage point. He began to assemble the sniper rifle, but was disturbed by the ringing of his cell-phone. He threw his Bluetooth over his ear, clicked the button and continued with the rifle.

"Hey there sister, what the hell are you playing at? Not that I'm bothered, but I need to know what to tell Mikey when he has a gun to my head, because you got killed"

"Yeah, yeah, Pipe down Sam. I'm fine. Look Mayer asked me back for a night-cap and I said yes, thought I could gather some useful Intel from this mansion of his."

"That's lovely Fi, but you do realise we are not prepared for this, if things so south, we are not well enough armed."

"Sam it'll be fine, where are you?"

"House across the street"

Fiona looked out the bathroom window and saw the red dot scope aimed directly at her chest.

"Not Funny Sam. Ok look the room beneath me bottom right is his study, chances are there'll be something in there we can use."

"No Fi, get out."

"What Sam, No"

"No really Fi, he's has company"

Fi poked her head out of the window again to see 2 black SUV's pulling into the street towards Mayers House. She watched carefully as the SUV'S stopped and proceeded to be granted access to Mayers property.

"Sam, I recognise that number plate?"

"You sure sister?"

"Fairly sure"

"Well excuse yourself and get the hell out"

"Where's my car?" Fi enquired

Sam explained whilst his gun was aimed and following the men into the house. When he caught site of the man in charge he let out a groan.

Fi opened the bathroom door and made her way to the top of the over –extravagant staircase and peered to the reception area below to see DeGrazzo chatting to Mayer like he was an old friend. Mayer escorted him into the drawing room and instructed one of his men to get Fiona and make her comfortable in the kitchen. Using her best instincts she exited down the 2nd staircase at the back of the house and made her way around the perimeter of the house using foliage as her cover. Dialling Sam, she crouched behind a bush by the main entrance and took her compact from her purse applying a thin layer of lipstick which she then proceeded to smudge.

"Yeah Fi" Sam answered

"Tell me what's happening?"

Sam looked around before replying "All of DeGrazzo's men went in with him the only guys outside are Mayers"

Fi breathed a sigh of relief. She knew DeGrazzo's men would recognise her but to Mayer's men she was no more than a pretty girl he brought home.

"Good cover me Sam. Don't shoot unless you have to"

"Never thought I'd hear you say that sister"

Replacing her compact Fi proceeded to take the hem of her dress and ripped it to the top of her thigh. She then used her brute strength and ripped the dress at the straps exposing her bra. Ruffling her hair she walked past Mayers heavily armed guard, who looked her up and down and smirked before adding "How much do you charge?"

Fi used all her inner strength to stop herself from putting a bullet in his head, 'That would take that smug look of his face she thought' before replying "Too much for you". Just has she had had left the premises, the guards radio came to life with orders from Mayer to find the girl he brought home. By the time the guard made chase, Fiona and Sam had reached the car and sped away.

When they were sure they we no longer being followed Sam slowed down and made every effort to not draw attention to themselves. He checked the rear view mirror again and then laid his eyes on Fi as she spoke

"We need to contact Michael, if Mayers BFF's with DeGrazzo, it not just drugs this guy is shifting, he's running guns."

* * *

The following day Sam and Fi sat at the Marina, frozen yoghurt in hand.

"Really can't believe he eats this stuff" Sam retorted shovelling in another mouthful

"Yet you're still eating it" Fi replied. "Are you sure Michael's gonna show?"

"Yeah I left the X three benches from the left like we said, he'll be here. Well anytime in the next three hours anyway"

Fi sighed and laid back on the decking, soaking up the rays. She sat bolt upright as a shadow blocked the rays of the sun. Michael made his way straight past them in his running gear and suddenly knelt down as if to tie his shoelace.

"Make it quick" he said with his back to them. Fiona remained silent not wanting to make contact with him, still reeling from their conversation the previous day.

Sam cleared his throat "Well I was gonna say ladies first but if you two lovebirds are still at each other's throats then I'll"

Michael interrupted him with a growl "Sam"

"Sorry brother, look, watch your back, we have reason to believe that Mayer is shifting more than just drugs"

Michael dropped his head

"Of course he is" Came his sarcastic reply "How so?"

"He's friendly with all the right people Mikey that's all you need to know"

"I'm on it Sam, I'll check it out thanks"

"Take Care Brother"

"You too"

Michael stood upright and as he continued on his 'run' he accidentally dropped a piece of paper to the floor. Fi slowly got up and retrieved the note which read;

_Room 101 The Westin Lima Hotel 1 Hour_

* * *

45 Minutes later Michael Thundered his way into Room 101 at the Westin Lima hotel where the CIA had set up camp. The gentle lighting and soft furnishings had been invaded by the electronic surveillance belonging to the agency.

"Hey you can't just barge in here" they protested

"I just did, I need to see agent Marston" Michael replied looking around the suite

"Marston's Gone" One of the agents replied

"What the hell do you mean Marston' Gone? Well who the hell is in charge then" Michael shouted, his face inches from the agent who dared to speak.

"I am"

Michael turned swiftly in reaction the familiar voice, as he faced the en-suite door he saw a familiar brunette enter the room, her smile calmed and relaxed him. Her presence was exactly what he needed.

"Pearce?"

"Hi Michael"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well let's say you putting a bullet in Card's head shone a favourable light in my direction"

"It's great to see you" Michael offered sincerely as he moved towards her for a hug. "How come you're on this case, and where is Marston?"

"I got back to DC two days ago and found that my favourite operative was back with CIA and working this case, so I pulled some strings." Pearce paused and turned her attention agents working the equipment in the room.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" The four agents nodded in respect and left Michael and Danni alone. Pearce as authoritative as ever stood with her arms folded. Michael leant back so his bum rested on the edge of one of the modern beech desks next to her. Pearce followed suit and sat next to him so their upper arms briefly touched.

"So how are you doing Pearce?" Michael asked genuinely

"I've been better, You?" How's Fi taking the idea of you and Roxanne?"

Michael didn't answer. He simply offered Pearce a look that said 'Really?'

"That Bad huh?" Came her reply. "Fi's and intelligent woman, she understands the territory we're in here, she'll come round"

Michael didn't reply he fervently changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

"I've got it on god authority that Mayer is not only dealing drugs, he running guns. Why the hell wasn't I aware of this?"

"I wondered the same thing this morning. I've been doing some digging of my own and there's more going on here then Marston had you believe"

Pearce handed Michael a folder with some photographs. He several photos of Mayer but there were two that caught his attention; one showing DeGrazzo entering Mayer's house, and the other showed Fi slipping away into the night looking a little worse for wear.

"Damn it Fi" Michael retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled her number. Before the call connected Fi and Sam appeared in the doorway. Michael slid his phone back in his pocket and raced towards her to check that she was ok, to which she backed away. Michael tried to touch her but once again she withdrew. Frustrated that she did not respond he turned his attention to Sam. With the palm of his hand he slammed the photo of Fi against Sam's chest whilst with an intimidating stare asked "So this is what you call looking out her?"

It was at this remark that Fi came to life "Look after me? I don't need babysitting"

Pointing the photograph in Sam's hands Michael replied "Well clearly you do"

Sam looked at the photograph and interrupted "Hey Brother, it's not how it looks. Besides you know what she's like."

Michael walked away anger flaring inside him. He turned to Face Sam and Fi and growled "Does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going then?"

Fi looked at the photograph. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Michael, I ripped my dress and made myself look like that as part of my cover. Nobody got hurt"

Michael still reeling from the possibility that she had been placed in danger again; took several deep breaths to calm his pulse rate bringing it back to normal. After a few seconds he exited the room and wandered to balcony gripping the horizontal railing with and squeezed it with all his might. He didn't like how close he had come to completely losing it. The thought of Losing Fi, or her being hurt in any way took Michael to a dark Place. It brought out a side of his personality that he tried to keep buried. The side that reminded him of his father was rising slowly to the surface and he needed to repress it. Being away from Fi was taking its toll on him and the situation he had found himself in needed to be brought to a conclusion and soon.

Back in the hotel room Fi outstretched her arms to Pearce and welcomed her back. Sam greeted her with his most charming smile and comedic quip. As Michael re-entered the room a familiar voice uttered "I am uh too late to this party"

Pearce pushed her way past Fi and Sam and threw her arms around the Man she had missed the most whilst she was away. Although neither of them had admitted it, it was plain for all to see that they had feelings for each other that ran deeper than your average friendship. Pearce hadn't felt this way about a man since her fiancé, and when Jesse helped her nail his killer her feelings for Jesse had developed in a way that scared to her core. Seeing him now released a torrent of butterflies that tickled her insides, making her stomach do somersaults. It became apparent at the clearing of throats in the room that their embrace had lasted longer that what was considered socially acceptable.

"It's really good to see you" Jesse offered his hand still on her waist.

"You too"

When Sam made a point of clearing his throat again Pearce turned her attention back to the job at hand.

"So seriously what were you doing at Mayer's? If Langley found out that you were there, that you were stepping on an official CIA Investigation" Pearce paused and put a lighter to the photograph and threw it in the bin.

Fi looked apologetic "I approached Mayer, and he asked me back to his home. I thought it might throw up some useful information"

Pearce nodded. "And did it?"

"Well No, things got cut short but we did manage to get his fingerprint" Fi added with a slight amount of glee in her voice. "I hear Michael has the four digit code for the safe so we are good to go"

It was at hearing his name being mentioned that Michael re-joined the conversation. "No. You are not to get involved Fi, do you understand?" Michael stated with conviction. Fi squared up to him.

"Excuse me?"

Michael's eyes subconsciously and completely unintentionally flitted down towards her stomach. She followed his gaze and swallowed hard. Did he know? He couldn't. Feeling the tension Sam intervened.

"He's got a point Fi. Mayer probably has his version of a APB out on you right now. You need to lay low."

Pearce nodded gratefully to Sam for intervening and diffusing the situation.

"Sam's Right" Pearce pointed towards Jesse "Taylor will keep Roxanne busy and Jesse and I will go in. I'll be posing as his Girlfriend, that way if we get caught in her office we can make it look like Mack was slacking on the job"

With a slight amount of trepidation Pearce looked to Jesse for his reaction, worried that he might find the situation a little awkward she was pleased when his eyes brightened, briefly emanating a degree of delight at her situation.

"Mayer collects the book at two o c clock tomorrow. Let's prepare to go in at twelve"


End file.
